Forum:Smoker as Luffy's Garp
With all of the parallels between Luffy's crew and Roger's crew, what do people think about Smoker being Luffy's equivalent to Garp and Roger's relationship? Garp never captured Roger and they faced each other many times. Also, in chapter 0 we saw that Garp went wherever he had to face Roger, similar to Smoker's goal with Luffy. Roger also trusts Garp because of their relationship (well probably also because Garp has a D.), and we already saw Luffy have Zoro save Smoker in the Arabasta arc. If Luffy ever decides to turn himself in, it will probably be to Smoker, although I doubt Luffy would ever turn himself in (he seems stupider than Roger and without a set purpose in planning things out, but who knows what might change in the next 600 chapters). Another thing to keep in mind is that Smoker has a moral compass similar to Luffy's and Trafalgar Law. He did not want to take credit for deeds that he had not done, and he certainly does not hold to absolute justice. Also, he only cares about rank in so far as it lets him do what he wants to do, and Garp specified that he wanted to remain a Vice-Admiral as he felt that he had more freedom that way versus being a full Admiral. Smoker just seems like an all around good guy and in a different world would probably be pretty cool with Luffy. Although Coby stated that he wanted to be Luffy's opponent, I think Smoker seems more likely as Coby is too friendly with Luffy. Anyways, what do other people think?Starvtwalker 19:39, November 17, 2010 (UTC) i think Coby will be Luffy's Garp,,, since he's Garp's student, and Haki is in him, i bet he is way stronger after the timeskip.. plus no devil fruit like Garp.. :] It's a tough call. I can see both parallels in Smoker and Coby to Garp. Smoker would go to the ends of the earth to try and capture Luffy, much the same way as Garp. Coby I could see filling the Garp role should Luffy follow Roger's path and turn himself in, after impregnating a woman of course. Personally, I like Smoker much more than Coby, but I could very much see Coby filling the role over Smoker. He was introduced first and made his goal very clear right from the start. For a compromise it could be said that Coby is like Garp, where Smoker is like Sengoku. It's not mentioned that often, but I'm sure Sengoku and Roger fought at least once. And just to throw in another point, this is Luffy's tale, not Roger's. Lately I've noticed everything is about "well if Roger did this then Luffy's gonna do it," or "well this happened to Roger, so it has to happen to Luffy." Yes there are countless similarities between the two, but not everything has to be the exact same. I don't see why both Coby and Smoker can't fill Garp's role at the same time, or even if the Garp role is actually needed. Just some random late night thoughts though, so take it as you will. Galcion 08:01, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Thats a fair point about it being Luffy's tale and not Roger's, but I mentioned the point about Garp's role because it feels like a classic form to have a rival on the opposing side that is more like a friend than an enemy. The parallel to Roger is easier to make, but it is really just a classic storytelling form, and I thought Smoker filled this nicely what with Luffy saving him and Smoker letting him go a few times. *Shrug* There's no reason why it cannot be Coby and Smoker filling that role, or even more people as Luffy just goes around willy nilly creating rivals. I guess I just really like Smoker too and wished he had a more active role in the story.Starvtwalker 08:17, November 18, 2010 (UTC) There's two candidates for 'Luffy's Garp' Coby and Smoker. But I'm going with Smoker being that guy, and having the history of hunting Luffy. I think Coby will instead be the guy who becomes Fleet Admiral in a better future post-Akainu world. Smoker also is far more on Luffy's level as a threat. Even if Coby has Haki, I think Smoker might well have it too at this point. I actually think he'd kind of have to. Luffy may at this point actually have a shot at beating him now, but I think it'd still be a very tough battle. And in fact I'd hope it'd be a very tough battle, because those are more fun then onesided ones.